diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-190.134.61.172-20151208180653
I can't believe the things I just read. Long ass disorganized rant ahead, sorry for throwing more fuel into the fire, I can't stay silent when I disagree this much, even more when things are stated like the absolute truth and any other way to see things is wrong. All below is just my opinion which could be right, could be wrong but it's the way I see it I don't find the games against komadai and yakushi that comparable, one game in which there were no runs scored after the first inning and one in which the leading team changed three times, for example. Even the situations for pitcher change were different: one in the 8th inning, the other in the 9th; one with the score in a deadlock the other after seido finally took back the lead... do you know what would have made the situation similar? If seido had managed to turn the tables somehow eijun's and furuya's middle school experiences being put on equal grounds ???? that's the plot point??? the contrast???? that eijun was playing with his friends and furuya had shitty teammates?? But whatever, it's furuya's fault that he was isolated and he should have tried more? Fine, let's roll with that. There should have been dialogue between the parties involved, 2 way street as it's said, we are shown furuya asking his teammates to play/catch for him, something that opens the door for dialogue, the other way around? No, in fact, after he stopped asking we got the line about how furuya isn't their problem anymore, doesn't really sell points in them being open to conversation, does it? about mei being encouraging to his teammate while furuya wasn't, context says that mei was only like that after having his ego stroked, and I say that while also saying that he is my sun ♥ and favorite pitcher furuya's plot armour, well, I hope he got it on a discount because the only relevance of injuring himself the second time that I see is to limit the number of innings he could play againt the team he had no trouble shutting down during the practise game in the summer about eijun being blamed for losing against inashiro, call me naive but I got the impression that: mine came to the conclusion that overall it was tanba and his walks who were at fault; kataoka thought it was his own fault and the rest of the school though it was a pity that they didn't go to koshien, no pointed fingers ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ but more on blame in general, I see the players who make mistakes themselves take the blame and not anyone else pointing fingers at them, at least not the people who matter and speaking of, furuya "I don't give a fuck about my mistakes" satoru has been shown to * say that his stamina run out quicker than he expected against inashiro * thinking that he wanted to redo the day after fucking up in the prelims for the fall tournament *being angry at himself for his weak early game against the third years *can make a case for when he says about eijun "despite being crippled he still managed to pitch like that" after teito to also be a criticism at himself for fucking up even though he has no handicaps, but I won't, since it touches interpretation territory and there are more than enough other examples that I can discard it *thinking about the 7 runs he gave to ugumori and more, those are just the ones I have present, there are people who wallow in their mistakes before making the effort to fix them and people who get fired up to not do the same next time, furuya is part of the last group talking about double standards, so it's fine for furuya to be punished when he fucks up but when it's eijun that performs poorly he's a precious baby that should have gotten to play more than 2 innings at the senbatsu? good to know another double standard, any runs furuya gives before eijun takes the mound are held over his head, the other way around? not really oh... there's more, things like runs given over fielding mistakes and the like are also held over furuya yet I've never seen the same done for eijun eijun cleans up after furuya's mistakes while furuya doesn't, when would furuya get the chance to do that when he's usually the starter and swiched out once he's done? Curiously one time furuya cleaned after eijun was the practise game against yakushi before kawakami closed the game, but that match is remembered because of other things have I seen some furuya fans overexcuse him for his mistakes? yes, I have and have disagreed have I seen eijun fans say that seido won the fall tournament ONLY because of him? yes, I have, and while I agree that he was key for that to happen I would never go as far as saying that he's the sole reason, it was even said in the manga that seido was built around miyuki and that if he fell apart the team would too, so there, you already have miyuki to thank for the fall tournament as well if eijun plays and does good there are people in arms about how he should be the ace, if he doesn't play and others do good people complain that he isn't the main character anymore, sigh, see the pattern? terajima can never win with those people